


Nighttime

by wemightfall



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual Non-Consent, Consensual Somnophilia, Dom/sub, Hank fucks Connor while he's asleep but it's consensual okay, M/M, Nude Photos, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanking, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 03:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15765252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wemightfall/pseuds/wemightfall
Summary: There's just something about fucking Connor while he's asleep, that Hank likes.





	Nighttime

Hank yawned.  
“Perhaps we should go to sleep for the night”, the Android next to him proposed.  
Hank took a look at the clock - almost midnight and it was a week night - and mumbled something that could vaguely be interpreted as a yes. 

He left for the bathroom for a few minutes, before getting into the bed. Connor was standing next to the bed, waiting for Hank to say something.

“Strip, then come here”, Hank instructed.  
Connor blushed - seriously, how was he still shy about getting naked after all the shit they had done? - and then started taking off his clothes.   
A moment later, the Android climbed into bed.

Hank pulled him into his arms and then put the covers over them.  
He kissed Connor shortly, before saying goodnight. It didn't take long for either of them to fall asleep. 

Hank woke up, at around 4am, feeling surprisingly awake.  
He looked at the naked Android next to him with a smile.   
It had been a while since they had done this - their jobs keeping them quite busy lately - but Hank had a bit of time now.  
He gently brushed his fingers over Connor’s face, before kissing him on the lips. 

Connor’s statis didn't quite work like a human's sleep.   
He had tried to explain it to Hank multiple times, but he still only understood roughly.  
What he did know, was that Connor could feel what he was doing to him right now.

Connor had proposed this kind of play a couple months ago and it had been of their favourites ever since. They rarely had the time to do it - they both needed their sleep after all.

Hank let his hands wander over Connor’s chest, his touches extremely light, before turning the Android around, onto his stomach. He lightly hit Connor’s ass and smirked when the Android shifted a little on the bed. But the android didn’t 't wake up. 

He leaned down, to whisper into his ear.   
“Good boy.”

Then he got back to spanking the boy.  
Hank hit his ass, again and again, his blows getting harder each time, ‘til Connor's ass had a beautiful, red colour.

Hank smirked, admiring his handiwork.   
He grabbed his phone from his nightstand and took a photo of Connor. He was really glad he had finally let Connor show him how to use his phone properly a couple weeks ago.

Hank put the phone away again, before grabbing a bottle of lube from his nightstand.  
“Bet you can't wait for me to use you, darling”, he said, before starting to prepare Connor.  
Hank took barely the minimum amount of time to do so, before taking off his pyjama pants and entering Connor.

He fucked the Android, fast and hard, into the mattress.   
He saw Connor’s eyelids slowly open and the boy gave him a sleepy smile.

"You good?”  
“Yes.”  
Hank kept pounding into him, Connor moaning underneath him.  
“Fuck.”  
Hank grinned.  
He loved it when he could get the kid to curse.

Hank came inside Connor, who kept on clutching to the bedsheets.   
Hank feel onto the mattress, breathing fast.   
Connor looked at him, a shy smile on his face. 

“Can I -”  
Hank shook his head.  
“I think I'd rather tease you for a while.”  
“Of course, Lieutenant.”  
Hank pulled Connor closer and kissed him tenderly.  
“You did so well, kid.”  
Connor smiled.   
Hank soon fell back asleep, Connor's erection meanwhile pressing against him.


End file.
